Beyonder (Pre-Retcon)/Quantu
Summary The Beyonder is a cosmic entity of immense power from beyond the Marvel multiverse. The living embodiment of The Beyond Realm, a reality outside of the Marvel multiverse, he uses his seemingly omnipotent powers to observe the neverending battle between good and evil, serving as both an ally and enemy to Earth's greatest heroes. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 1-B, likely 1-A Name: The Beyonder, The One From Beyond, The One Who is All, Frank Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Inapplicable Age: '''Inapplicable (Had no beginning, nor will he have an end) '''Classification: Embodiment of the Beyond-Realm, a larger separate reality from the regular Marvel setting. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (types 1, 3, 4, and likely 10), extreme Reality Warping, Flight, Elemental Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Erased and restored the concept of Death), Causality Manipulation, Size Manipulation (Has complete control over his physical forms), Mind Manipulation (With a thought, mind controlled everyone and everything on Earth, from people, to plants, to inanimate matter), Gravity Manipulation (Just by arriving on Earth, he greatly disrupted The Earth's gravity) , Soul Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Can plunk people in and out of random periods of time as well as rewind time, etc.), Biological Manipulation, Age Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Mind wiped everyone on Earth), Physics Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Void Manipulation, possibly Quantum Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Information Manipulation (Analysed the fundamental nature of the entire multiverse), Darkness and Light Manipulation, Emotion Manipulation (Could have made Dazzler love him if he desired), Durability Negation, Regeneration (Likely High-Godly), Non-Corporeal (His true form is that of pure energy), Acausality, Cosmic Awareness, Creation, Omnipresence (while within The Beyond Realm), Nothingness Manipulation (He is the one and the many, the nothing and the all, he had no beginning nor will he have an end in his realm), BFR, Shapeshifting (Can shapeshift into anyone he desires), Transmutation (Turned a table into apples, a building into gold etc.), Portal Creation, Astral Projection, Invisibility, Resurrection, Possession, Teleportation, Telepathy, Telekinesis Attack Potency: At least High Hyperverse level (He was stated to be an infinite dimensional. Was millions of times more power than everyone in the multiverse combined.), likely Outerverse level (He was stated to be beyond infinite dimensions by Molecule Man. Galactus stated he was a being from outside the multiverse, which contains infinite dimensions. He was also stated to be beyond all time, space and dimensions several times. Every being in existence is a microbe to him, and reality is so indistinguishable from his mind that it might as well be one with his imagination. Transacts on power levels unimaginable to Molecule Man, who directly compared the power difference between them with himself and Captain America. Possibly stronger than Oblivion as he stated nothing in existence could destroy him him without his consent, as well as the being the strongest in all of existence. This could however just mean all of regular existence and not non-existence, which Oblivion himself embodies. This could also just be arguing semantics, however.) Speed: At least Immeasurable, likely Irrelevant. Omnipresent within the Beyond-Realm Lifting Strength: At least Immeasurable, likely Irrelevant Striking Strength: At least High Hyperversal, likely Outerversal Durability: At least High Hyperverse level, likely Outerverse level Stamina: Limitless Range: At least High Hyperversal, likely Outerversal Standard Equipment: Inapplicable Intelligence: '''Nigh-Omniscient '''Weaknesses: The existence of anything else besides himself was emotionally damaging him and turning him unstable. Notes: Please do not try to upgrade him to tier 0, as he has clearly shown limitations with his power. For example, he had to exert himself to defeat Molecule Man. Although he stated that he would have trouble bringing back Death, this is contradicted by the fact that after he placed much of his power in a cup to destroy the entity, he was still stated to be stronger than every other cosmic being in the room combined, which included The Living Tribunal. Furthermore, he managed to bring Death back with Dave's sacrifice relatively easily. Despite common belief, Molecule Man was not really comparable to him. Beyonder effortlessly tanked his full power attack, shattered his last resort dome and was stated to transact on power levels unimaginable to him. Molecule Man stated that comparing The Beyonder's power to his own is the same as comparing his own power to that of Captain America's. Category:Tier 1 Category:Quantu